


[Podfic] Fostered

by dodificus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #MerlinMarch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, it was not just any sort of egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fostered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fostered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 46:11  
**File Size:** 45MB|23MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0i50j8z8seoxlny/Fostered.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015030701.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015031601.zip)

Podbook and cover thanks to cybel 

#MerlinMarch\o/


End file.
